


in the heat of the moment

by Sumi



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What were you thinkin’ running away like that, Sarah? You could’ve gotten yourself bitten or shot!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> A short work based off this confession: http://tlouconfessions.tumblr.com/post/57845837636/tlou-confessions-10-full-confession-i-feel .

The first (and last) time Joel called her Sarah was after Tommy and Joel took off after they realized she and one of the horses were missing. Joel was fucking pissed, too caught up in his anger and grief.

“What were you thinkin’ running away like that, Sarah? You could’ve gotten yourself bitten or shot!”

Ellie was still pissed at Joel for what he said. It it was why she grabbed the horse and ran. She just needed to get away and clear her head. Still, he called her Sarah.

Hadn’t Ellie made it clear during their earlier argument that she wasn’t Sarah?

“Joel, you know I’m not Sarah. I didn’t mean to fucking scare you but shit Joel! You need to get that I’m not her. I can’t fucking get infected--”

“Ellie.” Joel’s voice lacked the harshness it always had. He sounded different and Ellie might even guess broken. It wasn’t the Joel she was used to being around; that was for sure. “Will you get back on there and on the horse?”

“Yeah, I’m going, Joel.”

He didn’t mention calling her Sarah. Ellie wanted to bring it up but was torn. The guy looked fucking distressed over saying that. It was a mistake, a really awkward mistake.

“Ellie--”

“Just one fucking thing, Joel. You--”

“Now isn’t the time, Ellie. We’ll talk about later.”

“Will we?” Ellie challenged. “Or you going to fucking shove it to the side and become Mr. Hardass again?”

Joel swallowed, his face a mixture of emotions which was different for Joel. More then half the time Ellie wasn’t sure what the hell was going on with him. “Will you please get out of here and go outside?”

Now Joel using the word please was different, really different. Ellie visibly faltered because it wasn’t something she was used to at _all_.

“Yeah.”

It was the only thing Ellie could muster up to say.

**Author's Note:**

> If your interested you can follow me at sumilong over on tumblr. Link [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I am always up for any prompts or questions you might have. Feel free to send them my way. ^_^


End file.
